This proposal requests funds for the purchase of a forteBio OctetRed96 biolayer interferometer (BLI) for the study of molecular interactions. The BLI instrument uses a method for detection that is similar to surface plasmon resonance spectroscopy (SPR). The BLI instrument detects binding of ligands to immobilized receptors on a detector surface via an optical signal. Key features of the OctetRed96 are the ability to use unlabeled ligands, low sample consumption, a 96 well format, 8-channel parallel detection and the sensitivity to detect and analyze binding rates and affinities for small molecules to their receptors. The key advantages of BLI over SPR are the higher tolerance for solvents, the absence of maintenance- prone microfluidics and the lower cost of purchase and operation. Currently, there is no instrument available at Stony Brook University or another nearby institution to quantify binding affinity and rates of unlabeled small molecules. The OctetRed96 will enable ligand binding screens for drug-lead development efforts with a throughput of about 100 compounds per day. Furthermore, the instrument will allow the participating researchers to quantify the affinities and association rates of protein-protein, protein-peptide, protein-nucleic acid and protein-lipid interactions to explore fundamental biological problems related to human disease. Management and operation of the system will be provided by a technical specialist, who will also assist users in developing binding assays, as well as helping investigators in the analysis of the binding data.